Taito's Pleasuring Punishment
by VirusTech
Summary: All Taito had to do was hang out with Akaito, but maybe afterwards he might reconsider refusing his requests. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. I just made a fanfiction. owo


**First lemon. I might be a little rough since I don't write or write smut often and my english is trying. I also haven't done smut in so long. D:**  
 **This is a lemon.**  
 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy, PWP. Basically shameless, I suppose.**  
 **It's fairly easy to google, but don't go on the images if you're not into it~**

 **This is pretty much hardcore. It'll involve some pretty hard kinks such as asphyxiation, masochism play, sadism play. All that stuff. Also there will be curse words!**

 **You have been warned!**  
 **If you'd like, I can make a fluffy smut. :3**

* * *

"Oi. Tai-chan."  
Akaito, the red-headed Shion of the Vocaloid household, was knocking on his cousin's door. That cousin just so happened to be the purple-headed Taito. Everyday he would be locked up in his room, either sleeping or doing something highly inappropriate. All of his cousins, including Akaito of course, heard a rumour that Taito was both a masochist and a sadist and that sometimes he'd like to cut himself with his ice pick and get off to it, though Akaito didn't believe it until he saw the actual thing. And that was what he wanted to bother him for. As the redhead knocked even harder on the door there was finally an answer coming from inside the room.

"..Go away, Akaito."

 _That was a bit rude_ , Akaito thought. This in particular didn't stop him from knocking. The noises gradually became harder and louder just so he could wake up the lazy Shion. That put Taito on his edge. The purple-headed male quickly got up and rushed to the door, unlocking his locks and eventually opening the door, eye and eyepatch hidden under his bangs, "Idiot. I'm trying to sleep here. Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Oh, yeah. I got it—" Akaito retorted, rolling his eyes, "—but I want to hang out with you. Is that that too much to ask for?"

"Way too much. Now go."

Taito was about to shut the door on him, but with a little thought Akaito placed his foot between the door frame and door, stopping it from closing. He was going to have to do this the hard way he supposed.

"Tai-chan."  
That _fucking_ honorific. It had made Taito a bit irritated with how Akaito used it. He isn't that feminine, is he? Akaito pushed the door back open, grinning at his younger cousin. Surprisingly when he looked up into Taito's room and took a whiff of the air, the aroma was a bit better than he expected. He though there would be corpses under his bed or closet, leaving a putrid smell that only someone with a strong, sadistic stomach like Taito would have, but it smelled nice. Almost like flowers even. Though it had came to mind that it could be in the hallway instead, and he had to go inside to discover the stench. Taito growled, hand on the door knob, "What do you want, you idiot?"

"Did _you_ not hear me the first time? I want to hang out with you."

"...I don't want t—"

"Too late," Akaito said, walking past Taito by pushing him aside and making his way into the room, "Did you try making this room smell nice or something?"  
Taito's only eye twitched as he turned around, and pressed his back against the wall, "...Why do you bother me?" He obviously didn't get the thought of pushing him back out. He couldn't anyway. His small body frame was no match for Akaito's.

"I'm bored. You're fun to mess with." Akaito said as he pressed his hands against the wall, on either sides of Taito. His face was about a few inches away before Taito pushed his face away, his own going crimson red, "Please. Do you not understand the meaning of no?" He murmured, trying to slide pass the redhead, but Akaito stopped him at the right time.

"Come on. Just this once, Tai-chan."

Taito inhaled a bit of air, then exhaled. The irritation he felt of being called that honorific. He wasn't going to let his cousin get away with that and whatever he plans to do with him at that very moment. All he wanted to do is have a nice time alone, sleeping the day away and proceed it without any interruptions, but it looks like that was a problem.

"No."

"I don't want to have to force you, you know."

Taito snorted, getting a good laugh out, "Force me? To hang out with you? You have to be kidding me."

Akaito shook his head, letting out a small chuckle himself, "You're growing up to be a big kid, aren't you? You shouldn't let an adult force you to do something with them. You should be able to do it yourself.."

The purple-haired male's expression twisted into a sign of disgust of the other's tone. It's almost like Akaito was hinting that he was going to ravish Taito, in which he feels quite uncomfortable with this situation.

"Be ready when I come back, Tai-chan. I have so much to plan for us today~ !" Akaito happily grinned before opening the door and exiting the sadistic's room. He didn't bother to leave just yet. He wanted to make sure that Taito locked the door. He knows that Taito always locks the door whenever someone leaves from his room, just in case they ever try to come back. The moment that lock was in place, Akaito was set for grabbing the keys of that door and begin Taito's little lesson. The Shions always had keys to their door, specifically to each door. Each come in a little box full with the same key. Taito has purple keys. Kaito has blue keys. Akaito has red keys. Nigaito has green keys. And so on so forth.  
Akaito whistled as he came across a little room they had, only those who knew the code could get in and grab the keys that they need for special occasions. Though the redhead wanted to wait. Just about twenty minutes for Taito to get very comfortable in bed. Then he'll get the key and do his little magic.

"Tch. All he had to do is go with me." The man muttered, opening it with the secret code before entering the room. Small, but durable. He stepped forward to stand upon a desk that has cases with the keys inside. Akaito opened up Taito's, grabbed the key, before making his way to the exit. The door was closed and instantly locked back up.  
"Don't want to have to do this, Tai-chan."

After twenty minutes of standing outside of his cousin's door, Akaito stuck the key into the hole and unlocked the door. Too easy for him on his part, but wasn't for Taito. As the redhead quietly made his way into the room and closed the door behind him, he saw Taito, sleeping per usual. He's lucky he might be a heavy sleeper. Akaito stepped towards the bed, climbing into it whilst only making slight creaking sounds. Wasn't loud enough to really wake anyone.

His adorable sleeping face was very... well, adorable. His soft snores. His cute face. His soft skin. It was just too much for the redhead. Akaito wrapped his arm around Taito, massaging his chest, down to his stomach and to his thigh. He's never touched the purple-headed like this before, so it's a new sensation to him. His cousin shivered a bit, probably thinking his dream was a little too realistic for him. This made Akaito happy. His hand slowly unbuckled Taito's belt, his lips made soft kisses upon his neck. His cousin fidgeted a little bit to the touches. He wasn't sure, but Akaito felt like he could wake up anytime soon, but not at the moment.

"Mm.. Tai-chan.. I want to hear you moan.." Akaito whispered, not expected Taito to do it, but imagining the sensation of him doing it. His hand slowly and skillfully rubbed against Taito's flaccid cock, softly biting at his ear. The way the purple Shion had slightly flinched at the sudden touches made Akaito a bit excited. He wanted Taito to feel every bit of it. Soon his length has gradually started to harden as the redhead rubbed it a bit harder. He was getting turned on with this as well. Taito would make small noises here and there, but still looked sound asleep.

Of course, Akaito wants to make sure he wants him to wake up to...get what he wants.

Taito's hand was subconsciously placed against Akaito's, encouraging him to jerk him off like this. The red head's own erection rubbed up against the other's backside, moaning softly into the other one's ear. Oh god, Akaito thought, licking Taito's earlobe. I'm really getting into this. I wonder if he'd wake up if I went a bit further.

Akaito moved his hand away from Taito's length and slid off the bed. The purple-haired turned to lay on his back, starting to slowly pump his dick in the process, still looking asleep. He was making soft gasping sounds, "Ah..."

Akaito chuckled as he pulled his coat off and unbuckled his pants. Let's see if he can try to pull this off. It wasn't his first time, but he can guarantee he hasn't done anything like this with anyone.

"Alright. If he wakes up, I'm sure I could get away with this, right?" Akaito whispered, climbing ontop of Taito with legs on either sides of his head, his cock out and on his face, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind sucking his cousin off if he gets something out of this."

The redhead held the base of his erection, moving back a little before rubbing the tip against the other's lips. He didn't know how to really get it into his mouth without him waking up and biting down on it, but just rubbing it like this was feeling pretty good. The lips that belonged to Taito parted a little bit, tongue flicking over the tip of the dick. Is...Taito a sexsomniac? There's no way he could be awake right now and not mad at Akaito for doing something like this. His eyes were closed and his was doing this all on his own. Akaito wondered how Taito's sex drive is doing.

Taito absentmindedly wrapped his hands around the base of his cousin's dick, licking in between the shaft and the tip. Akaito shivered a little in pleasure. He hadn't realized his little cousin knew of where his sensitive spots were. This made him really excited. The purple-haired slipped the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Akaito moaned, never knowing Taito could be normal with this. He must have done it before to be acting this way.

"Shit, Tai-chan.. I feel like even if you're asleep, I'm going _way_ too easy on you for this to be a punishment." Akaito said, having no care as he forcefully pushed his cock deeper into the other's mouth. Taito was gagging a little as his cousin attempted to slip down his throat. Only half-way in and Taito can't handle this being put onto him. His eyes shut tightly before opening up to look at Akaito, who has suddenly plucked his nose to make him refrain from breathing.

"Mm-" Taito choked, holding tightly at the other one's jeans. He felt pain, wasn't as pleasant as he was used to, but it was a little bit satisfying.  
"Hello- hrf- Tai-chan–" Akaito stared down at his cousin, who is currently taking in more than he can handle, "I think you really need to be punished for not getting ready,"

Taito wanted to glare, bite down on his dick and hurt him in every way possible, but right now his mind was focusing on breathing right now. He was about thirty seconds into lack of oxygen, his face turning a shade of blue. That's when Akaito knew that it was time to stop.  
The redhead unplugged his nose and slid his dick out of Taito's mouth, it dripping with saliva.  
Taito hovered his hand over his mouth, coughing vigorously before staring at his cousin, "You–" Cough, cough, "–bastard..."

"Come on, I'm sure you enjoyed it," Akaito smirked, "While you were asleep."

"You asshole!" Cough, cough, "You can't just do that do me!"

Akaito smiled, "I only want what's best for my little cousin. I love him to death, and all I wanted was a little fun."

Taito gritted his teeth before dropping his gaze down to the other's still hard cock. This is the first time he's really seen one of his cousin's...thing. It was no doubt bigger than Master's is all he could really think of. The purple-haired stared back up at the redhead, raising his eyebrow, "You really wanted to do this with me?" Cough cough, "You have got to be kidding me."

Akaito shrugged, grinning, "I don't see why not. Now the both of us are hard, and pretty much horny. So why not just have a little fun instead of sleeping? Besides, I know you want to."

Taito took another glance the full hard cock in front of him, not taking his eyes off of it. It was...tempting. His own has twitched a little, begging for the touch of someone else, "I'm not sure if I should trust you, especially since you did this in my sleep."

The redhead smirked sliding down before both of their erections touched each other, making Taito gasp a little. Akaito's lips brushed up against his cousin's own pair, his hands trailing over his cousin's chest as he murmured, "This is a chance for me to be nice about it."

"Hrm.." Taito turned his head away from the other, his eyes averting to the wall. After being choked and quite molested by the other male he wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this. He was into this, and it would be a waste of his arousal. The male gasped when he felt something wet against the patch of skin on his neck. It caught to his attention that Akaito was trying to continue it, despite his cousin having no interest in it whatsoever.

"Ahh-" Taito quickly bit his lower lip when he felt fingers graze along his shaft. This wasn't new to him, but the thought of his cousin doing this made him weary.

"A- Akaito.. Stop- Aah!"

Akaito rubbed the tip of the other's member with his thumb, biting quite hard at the other's neck. As the faint pain was taken over by pleasure, Taito squirmed in his spot, staring down at his cousin with a red face.

"You haven't tried to hurt me yet," Akaito murmured, licking and planting soft kisses upon Taito's neck and jawline, his hand stroking at the other's dick faster and with more pressure, "Why is that?"

The purple-haired placed his hand against the other one's wrists. He was moaning softly, staring at the redhead.

"B- Because you're doing this.."

"You mean… this?" Akaito pinched the tip hard, looking at the other. Taito gasped louder, then whimpered. The redhead smiled, "That hurt? I guess those rumors about you being a masochist was false, huh? I guess the rumor about you being a virgin isn't true either, eh?"

Taito whimpered a little more, muttering under his breath, "...G- Get off of me.." He closed his eyes tightly, almost ready to cum. Akaito noticed this and pumped his member faster. Taito was a moaning mess, arching his back and throwing his head to the side as he came into the other's hand. He soon relaxed, breathing heavily.

"Huh. You came really quickly," Akaito smiled, licking the sticky substance off of his hand. He seemed to be enjoying himself doing these things to Taito. The purple-haired just watched, squirming slightly. Akaito sat up and positioned himself inbetween Taito's legs, licking his middle and ring fingers and slickly slipped the digits in before thrusting them in and out slowly, "Oh, they go right in this easily."

Taito gasped, even after he just came, his erection was still there, "Nnnghh... Akaito... You don't...have to do that-"

Akaito raised an eyebrow, stopping his movement, "Why not?"

His cousin gave him a wide smile as his ears went red, "This is a punishment, isn't it? If you're going to punish me, you shouldn't go easy on me, right?" And at that moment was when Taito was under the trance of lust. Akaito was quite surprised at this state, but slowly took his fingers out, "You're right. I think you really deserve this.."

Akaito hastily turned his cousin over to lay on his stomach, taking his own scarf off and binding Taito's hands together tightly. For a punishment to be a punishment, he wanted to make it hard for Taito to move his hands. The purple-haired has absentmindedly waved his backside toward his cousin, pleading for him without any words. Akaito pulled Taito's hips towards his as his member slowly made its way into his cousin.

"A- Aaah-" Taito moaned, closing his eyes to the feeling. To him, it wasn't really painful, just a heavy wave of pleasure being put at his lower half. This wasn't his first time, but he was still adjusting to the size of Akaito. His dick has stayed erect as he was being penetrated.

The other had made a wide smirk, "Oh god, Tai-chan. The inside of you feels amazing, despite your tightness."

"D- Drop... the f- fucking chan—" Taito made slowly gasps in between words, looking at his cousin with a lustful expression, "—and fuck me already.."

Akaito had a look of surprise upon his face. This is really turning me on, Akaito bit his lip, thrusting in and out of the other rather slowly. Just the sight, and the sounds of his cousin moaning right under him like this was all he ever wanted. Taito buried his face into his pillow, making soft moaning sounds. He moved his hips around, begging for him to go hard on him, for him to inflict pain on him.

Akaito took note of this, digging his nails into the other's hips and began to slam into his cousin with force, his inner walls starting to take it in much easier.

"A-Ahhh! Hnn.. haaaah!"  
Taito bit down on the pillow, trying to suppress his moans, "O- Oh.. God.. A- Akaito... Right... there!"

The redhead hovered over his cousin, one hand on his hip, and the other pressing against the bed next to Taito's head. He grunted, plunging into the other harder. He had knew that he had hit Taito's prostate before, and started to aim for that spot. This caused the purple-haired to quiver and scream out in pleasure.

"...Tai-chan. Are you enjoying... this?" Akaito said, huffing as he the clapping of their skin together echoed the room. Taito only answered with groans and slight screams. His eye closed halfway, whimpering as he tried to pull his hands apart. The redhead tangled his fingers in his cousin's hair before pulling at it, causing Taito to raise up, "F- Fuck.. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... O- Oh god.."

"You're going to make me cum so hard, Tai-chan," Akaito said, Taito rocked his hips to the movements of the older being, his body going completely insane with the amount of pleasure being put onto him. Slowly, but surely he felt his cousin swell up inside of him.

"A- Are you about to...cum?" The younger asked as he tried to bury his face into the pillows once more, but his cousin had his fingers tightly into his purple locks. He wasn't even sure if people could hear him, but he couldn't help but make pleasurable noises.

"Almost.." The redhead muttered, refusing to let go of his hair. He knew that this was feeling great, so the more pain that Taito was feeling, the more Akaito was closer and closer to climaxing. His nails dug deeper into the younger one's hip, thrusting harder and faster and literally . He was lucky to have the stamina. This wasn't too much to tire him.

Taito tilted his head back, his eye watering. He tried to move back more to press his back upon the other's chest, Akaito noticed this and let go of his hair to place his hands against Taito's chest. Even though it was a little harder to move as much as he wanted to, it felt nice to be this close to Taito, even if it was kind of forced.

"N- No... A- Ah.." Taito cried, biting his lower lip. He was on the verge of cumming, but Akaito had wrapped his hand around the base of the other's cock, stopping his orgasm.

"...You're not allowed to cum... until I do.." He muttered, making the younger one whimper. He wanted to cum so badly. His body was tensing up as his member tried to hold back his climax. It wasn't too long before Akaito rammed hard into his cousin to no remorse, closer and closer to releasing, "Shit.. at the... same time, alright?"

"O- Oh god.. yes, yes, yes!" Taito plastered a grin upon his face as his prostate was repeatedly hit on once more, "Hurry..! I can't.."

After a few more thrusts here and there the redhead has moved Taito's hips closer to his, coming a rather large load into the other. He took his hand off the erection of Taito and it started to shoot out his semen, "H- Haah! Ahhhh!"

"Ah.. hah...!"

The purple-haired collapsed onto the bed, his lower half feeling like jello. His body gave in, Akaito fell back first next to Taito, "Oh god.."

They both gasped and tried to catch their breaths. Taito swallowed hard and moved his arms. Akaito raised an eyebrow before looking at the scarf that bounded him, grinning slightly before taking it off and wrapping it around his own neck.

"Don't... ever do that again.." Taito said, glaring at his cousin, "...the whole... molesting and choking me in my sleep.."

Akaito chuckled, "So I'm allowed to do the sex part whenever your asleep or awake?"

"...No."

"Wha- Why not? I bet since you're a sexsomniac, you'd love to have sex in while you're asleep," Akaito teased.

Taito shifted to lay on his side, "I'm not a sexsomniac! It was... probably a lucid dream.."

"Sex-som-ni-ac."

Taito's whole face went red as he turned his back towards his cousin, "Shut up...and go to sleep.. or leave.. I don't care."

The redhead smiled, leaving over and kissed the other's ear, "I love you."

The other sighed, he had just covered himself under his blanket, closing his eye and murmured, "...love you, too.." and went to sleep. Akaito got close to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, smiling.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Akaito had already gotten up, put on a robe, and headed to the kitchen. He was making some coffee and toast to bring up to his purple-headed cousin, hopefully making him eat something. Hearing footsteps, he turned his attention toward the green-themed Shion.

"Oh, good morning, Nigaito. Did you sleep well?" Akaito asked, taking the coffee pot and pouring some into a cup, then some in another.

Nigaito sniffled, coughing into his arm, "U- Um.. Y- Yeah..." He walked over to his cousin, looking down at his feet, "N- Nii-chan... can I- I ask you a qu- question...?"

"Sure, buddy. Talk to me," He leaned against the counter, taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"..What w- were you.. and T- Tai-nii doing l- last night? Th- The door was opened a little i- in his room-" He sneezed, "-and I saw you w- with him.."

Akaito nearly choked on his drink, but swallowed it down successfully, "U- Uh.. I was just.. er- hugging him! Yeah.. I was just doing that."

Nigaito rubbed his nose against his sleeve, looking at the other's feet and coughed softly, "He was screaming.. Is he okay?"

The redhead placed his hand against his head before kneeling down, looking at the green-haired male with a slight smile, "He's fine. Don't worry. He was just.. in a bit of a mess, alright? I'm bringing him some breakfast, and maybe he'll be alright. So don't worry about it, Nigaito."

Nigaito smiled, "O- Okay.. I understand.. I'll go talk to him about it!" And with that he ran off to go to Taito's room.

Akaito blinked and sighed, "I totally fucked up... but it was worth it." He grinned.

 _ **The end!**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. I have been putting this off for so long, but I finally finished it! Sorry if it was rushed!**  
 **I enjoy reviews, so feel free to say them! Please no hateful comments. D: This is my FIRST lemon ever.**

 **Bye bye~!**


End file.
